In some instances of erectile impotence in which the patient does not respond to more conventional therapy, the surgical implanting of a penile prosthesis may be the only practical means of remedying the impotency.
In the past, several types of penile prostheses have been employed. The first type is a pair of rods of suitable stiffness each of which is surgically implanted into a corpus cavernosum of the penis. One disadvantage of the rod-type implant is that the stiffness of the rods makes it difficult to implant rods of sufficient diameter so that the penis in the erectile state will have normal girth. The sleeve prosthesis disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,350 is an attempt to overcome that disadvantage.
The other type of penile prosthesis which is available is the inflatable prosthesis. The most common inflatable prosthesis includes two fairly long inflatable distensible tubes that are surgically implanted in the corpora cavernosa of the penis. Each of the two tubes is connected by tubing to a pressure bulb of inflating fluid which is implanted elsewhere in the body. The distensible tubes are collapsible so that they can be easily implanted and they can be inflated to increase the girth of the penis to that attained in a normal erection. However, because of the large volume required to pressurize and rigidize the inflatable tubes, the pressure bulbs can be relatively large. In the prosthesis of U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,102, the pressure bulbs are relatively small and the pressurizing fluid is supplied from a single relatively large reservoir which is implanted in the abdominal cavity.
Another type of inflatable penile prosthesis that can result in increased girth is that of U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,711. It comprises two implants each having its own relatively large pressurizing bulb which is surgically implanted in the scrotal sac. Each implant includes a non-distensible stem portion made of a relatively stiff material to support the implant and an integral collapsible balloon-like distensible portion which is implanted into the corpora of the pendulous penis and inflated to affect an erection.
Still another type of inflatable penile prosthesis that can be used to increase girth is that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,202. It comprises a pair of rod-type implants each having an inflatable sleeve attached about the rod portion to form an inflatable chamber and a pressure bulb for inflating the chamber.
More recently, patents have issued describing penile implants which can be implanted completely in the penis. Such implants are cylindrical members having self-contained pumps, reservoirs and pressure chambers. The pressure chambers are non-distensible so that only a small amount of fluid is needed to be transferred to make the pressure chamber rigid. However, like the rod-type implants these inflatable implants do not increase the girth of the penis. Representative of such implants are those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,353,360.
There are a number of patients suffering from erectile dysfunction which are not satisfied with the prior art rod-type implants or the inflatable penile implants because they either do not increase the penile girth or else they require too extensive surgery, or require too large pressure bulbs.
It obviously would be desirable to have a simple implant in which the penile girth could be increased and preferably one which did not require extensive surgery to implant or large pressure bulbs.